Comatose
by shadowritergirl
Summary: Bao is an up and coming rock singer, trying to escape the harsh reality of his abusive parents. His sister abandoned him, and the only person he has to turn to Chao Xin. Aguma walks into his life unexpectedly. He seems to understand the younger and vows to help him. He does, but with Bao's parents trying to separate them, Bao will have to call the one who betrayed him.Warning yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

_They say love is nothing more than a feeling; one that can make or break you._

_They say the same thing about fame._

_My friends, let me tell you a story about these two things. I know about the positive and negative effects of both of these things; the feelings... the adreniline... and the pain that comes along with both._

_My name is Bao Blackheart. You may know me from the rock band, Blackheart Crosses, as the lead singer._

_Allow me to tell you my story. One of pain, fame, love, and betrayal._

_It starts just two years ago, in the middle of spring..._

* * *

"Dude, this is the night, I can feel it!" A brunette with blue- gray eyes exclaimed, smirking, "Listen to the crowd out there! They're screaming for you!"

A redhead laid on the black leather couch, arm slung over his eyes. He sighed, heavily, sitting up and staring at the brunette with gold eyes that seemed way more wiser than their years of eighteen.

"I hope so Chao Xin. It'd help me more than you could imagine." The redhead sighed, running a hand through his shoulder- blade length hair. A couple of strands stuck to his hand, making him grimace as he shook them off in a trashcan.

"You had to sneak out again, huh?" Chao Xin's whole demanor shifted from excited, to worried.

Bao nodded, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. Chao Xin fell heavily on the couch next to him, kicking his feet up on the table in front of the sofa.

"Dude, I've said it a hundred times, and I'll say it a hundred more if it means getting it through your thick skull... MOVE IN WITH ME, DAMN IT! YOU'RE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND I CAN'T JUST STAND BY AND WATCH YOU SUFFER! WHAT DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

"If you're through with you're little rant... the answer is trust." Bao muttered flatly, "Too many people have broken it."

Chao Xin sighed, shoulders slumping. He always got the same answer... Trust, can I trust you, do you trust me... The list went on and on, to now, it was almost annoying.

At that moment, the stage director poked his head in the room, "Bao, you're on in ten. Let's get moving."

Chao Xin's smile came back as Bao sighed, and stood. The redhead moved over to full length mirror, picking up a black leather jacket off of the back and slipping it on, overlooking himself one last time.

Bao wore a black T- shirt with crimson grafitti written over it, making it a mess of words and swirls. Black skinny jeans with silver chains at the waist and rips on the knees and some below and above ran into a pair of black, almost knee length, lace up combat boots. His black jacket had silver studs on the shoulders and hems of the sleeves. Decorated with studs, on the back, was a silver cross with blood dipped wings. Bao smirked at himself.

"Well Chao Xin. Let's see the crowd go wild, eh?" Bao sauntered out of the room, his head held high in fake cheeriness.

* * *

"Whoo!" Bao exhaled as he dove into his backstage room, slamming the door in the hundreds of fangirl's faces and bolting the lock, "That... was awesome!"

"Nothing like a good performance to cheer you up, eh man?" Chao Xin high fived the redhead, smirking.

"I'll say." Bao grinned, his gold eyes sparking with the fire that always appeared after a show. Then he grimaced, "Getting back home is the problem. And inside."

Chao Xin's smile faded, and his shoulders slumped, "Man, I wish I could help you, I do."

"Eh, no worries. Maybe they passed out while drinking. I might be lucky enough to not get a beating and just thrown in the Box." Bao shrugged out of his jacket, fingering the leather once more. His movements were slow.

"And have them potentially forget you and starve to death? It almost happened once- why the hell didn't you press charges?!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

Bao fell on to the couch, curling up into a ball with a sigh, "Because I love them too much. Weather I like to believe it or not, they _are _my parents and _have_ tried to care for me."

Chao Xin bit his tounge from exploding before sighing, "You need a ride home?"

"You don't have to-" Bao started, sitting up.

"I do and I will. Now come on." Chao Xin flew out the back exit.

Bao followed, for he had no choice.

* * *

"See ya tomorrow... I hope." Bao muttered as he swung off of Chao Xin's motor bike. The two were in the middle of nowhere, except for one lone house- the only one in nearly ten miles every direction.

"Don't be so glum dude!" Chao Xin smiled, "I'll break you out if I have to!"

Bao sighed, "I hope you won't have to... But, see ya later."

"Yeah... See ya." Chao Xin kicked off, and the bike roared away.

Bao stood on the walkway of his house, watching his friend fade off in the darkness.

At that moment, the front door flung open, and a pale light washed over his back, throwing off Bao's shadow on the ground. The redhead swallowed and slowly turned around, his gold eyes meeting his father's livid black ones.

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU WORTHLESS GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH?!_" Bao's father roared.

Bao gulped, "Out."

"Out where?!" Chi hissed, stalking down the walkway, hands balling into fists.

"With Chao Xin." Bao looked down. It wasn't _exactly _a lie.

"Get over here. Now." Chi growled.

Bao tried not to flinch at the tone of his father's voice as he made his way slowly to his father. When he was an arm's length away, Bao was hurled to the ground by a strong right hook to the jaw. Bao ground his teeth together against the pain, only to cry out when his father grabbed his hair at the scalp and dragged him up the walkway and stairs. As much as he knew it wouldn't help him, but simply make things worse, Bao struggled and screamed and fought against his father's hold.

Bao was thrown against a wall, and a hand suddenly wrapped around his throat. Bao gasped for breath, struggling even more.

"You know you don't go out without my permission, you little fucker." Chi hissed in Bao's ear, "Now let's get you in your little hole."

Bao was once again dragged, this time by the throat, down the hall, to an almost invisible door in the shadows. Bao's vision was blackening as his father threw him into the room, and slammed the door, locking it. Bao winced as his back made contact with the stone wall.

Bao laid on the cold floor, eyes shut and barely breathing. His breath formed in small puffs of mist. The room was always wet, cold, dark, and silent.

The worst part was the waiting though. You wouldn't know how long you stayed in the small room- five minutes, five hours, or five _days_.

A soft _ping!_ rang through the room, and Bao sighed, moving for his phone in his pocket. A text from Chao Xin was waiting.

_So has Chucky and Evil Bride struck again?_

Bao smiled, laughing a little, even. Leave it to Chao Xin to make a reference to a movie.

_'Fraid so. Stuck in hell again._

There was a minute before a reply came zooming back.

_Mayb I shuld bust u out? I'll do it! Say the magic words and I'm there!_

Bao sighed, his fingers moving slowly as he typed back a reply.

No. It's fine. I gtg. Fone's almost dead.

That was a lie. His phone had 90% power left, but Bao didn't feel like talking at the moment.

So, Bao put the device away, and laid on the floor, trying to make himself comfortable for a restless night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so what happened last night?!" Chao Xin demanded as Bao entered the cafe and sat in the booth across from him.

Bao sighed, picking at the corner of the table, "I was thrown in the Box for the whole night. When I woke up, the door was open and my parents were gone."

"Your throat, jaw, eye, and hair tell a different story." Chao Xin muttered, flatly.

"Okay, so I was choked and punched. My hair was pulled. So what? Is it anything new?" Bao snapped, running a hand over his face.

"I wish you would press charges." Chao Xin hissed back.

"When I'm dead." Bao growled.

"Which'll be soon if you don't do anything!"

A waiter walked up to them at that moment, "You two ready to order?"

"Black coffee with two blueberry muffins." Chao Xin said, still glaring at Bao.

"Black coffee, sugar, cream. Blackberry and blueberry muffin." Bao replied, head down.

"Coming right up." The waiter walked off.

"You hate blueberry." Bao arched an eyebrow.

"You're taking them. You need the food more than I do."

Bao sighed, "Fine."

A few minutes later, the waiter came back with the orders, and Bao got his first good look at him. He was tall, muscular, with brown hair and sparking purple eyes. Upon closer inspection, Bao noticed a slight scar above his right eye, just barely visible if you weren't looking or studying someone.

The brunette blinked at him as he set the redhead's coffee down, before breaking out into an astonished smile, "You're Bao Blackheart, aren't you? Singer for Blackheart Crosses?"

Bao jumped, startled, "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Just asking. Everyone in here this morning has been talking about your performance last night. Even my cousin, when she came home last night. Gotta say, honor to meet you." A set of pearly whites flashed, making Bao shiver, slightly. It made the man even more attractive-

**What the- Bao, what are you thinking?!** Bao scolded himself, pinching himself, slightly.

"Lemme guess," Bao forced out with a smile, "She wants my autograph?"

"Hehe. I think she does, but I really wouldn't wanna do that to you... She'll probably bring all of her friends here in hopes to see you again. Boss would be angrier than a raging tiger, y'know?" The man rubbed his head.

"What's her name?" Bao asked.

"Mei- Mei." The man shrugged.

"And yours?"

"Aguma."

**Demon or Devil, huh? Gotta say, it seems to suit him...**

Bao pinched himself again, harder.

"Well, thanks for the great service. Here, keep the change." Bao pulled a fifty out of his pocket, handing it to the brunette.

"You sure? I mean-"

"Great service demands great pay." Bao smirked, "Now, back to your job, before the bossman gets angry at you, no?"

Aguma smiled, "Thank you. Come again."

As soon as the brunette was gone, Chao Xin asked, "What the _hell_ was that?!"

"What was what?" Bao raised an eyebrow.

"_That!_ You- that- who are you and what have you done with the Bao I know?!"

"I... actually don't have an answer to that." Bao blinked, "What _did _just happen?"

* * *

The two friends had only been outside a few minutes when a group of fangirls screamed, "IT'S BAO BLACKHEART!"

Bao blinked, "I'm already this famous?"

"RUN!" Chao Xin responded, bolting off.

Bao only too happily followed.

The two swerved through streets, alleyways, buildings, until they finally lost the group of near twenty people.

Bao panted, collapsing to his knees.

"I need a... a bodyguard..." Bao fell flat on his back, watching the clouds roll by in the sky.

"Agreed!" Chao Xin moaned, also collapsing on his back, eyes closed.

Bao also closed his eyes, and before long, the peacefulness, the sun, and the quiet lulled him to sleep.

* * *

"Bao! Bao! Wake up!" Chao Xin shook his friend awake, and Bao looked up to see the brunette staring down at him, eyes wide.

"Huh- Wha- What time is it?" Bao mumbled.

"Almost eleven thirty." Was the quiet reply.

Bao shot up, "WHAT?! MY CURFEW WAS AT EIGHT! CHAO XIN, YOU ASS!"

"Sorry! I fell asleep too!"

"Oh no... no, no, no, no! Chao Xin, let me spend the night at your place tonight. Please." Bao was panicking now.

"Won't that make the punishment more harsh for you tomorrow?"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! AT LEAST IT'LL BE IN THE DAY AND I MIGHT BE IN THE BOX AT NIGHT!" Bao screamed.

Chao Xin looked upset, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. C'mon, let's go."

Bao stood, and the two made their way to Chao Xin's place, Bao jumping at every little noise and movement, until they reached Chao Xin's apartment.

Bao exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when his friend locked the door for the night. He sank on to the couch, relieved.

"Okay, so you get my room. Got it? No arguements." Chao Xin growled.

"Yeah, thanks man." Bao sighed, standing and moving stiffly down the hallway.

When Bao laid on the soft mattress, it only took him a few minutes before he fell asleep.

* * *

Bao woke up to the smell of food cooking. His mouth watered. He swung his legs over the side of the bed Chao Xin had graciously given up, and walked down the hallway to the kitchen, where Chao Xin was cooking up a storm.

"What's for breakfast? I'm famished." Bao plopped down in a chair.

"Toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and blueberry muffins. Take your pick." Chao Xin replied, stepping away from the counter.

Bao dove in, snatching up two of everything before grabbing a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and plopping back down and wolfing everything down.

"Woah, easy tiger!" Chao Xin exclaimed, "Slow down! Take a breather!"

Bao glared at him as he took another bite of eggs, "I haven't had anything much in the past three days!"

Chao Xin sweatdropped, "Okay, okay. Hey, manager called. There's another performance in the town square tonight. Eight o' clock."

"Mind if I crash here again?" Bao pulled out the puppy dog eyes, and Chao Xin cringed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll have to go to town and pick some things up today though." Chao Xin sighed.

"Yes! Thanks man!" Bao grinned.

"Don't mention it." Chao Xin muttered, "Now, we're also going, oh boy kill me now, shopping today. If you're staying here for a while, you'll need some new clothes. And no arguements!"

"Fine." Bao mumbled around a mouthful of food.

* * *

At the end of the day, Bao had scored some new jeans, shirts, jackets, a new pair of boots, and even some sunglasses.

"Okay, so, now we're going to the town square- hopefully unnoticed." Chao Xin said as he shut the door to his apartment.

"Yeah... hopefully." Bao grumbled, pulling the hood of his dark purple sweatshirt over his head.

Chao Xin hummed in agreement.

Nearly forty- five minutes later, Bao was sitting in a chair as several people moved around his dressing room. This was the part he alway hated.

Getting ready...

The people finally scattered and walked out. Bao exhaled. He turned to his closet and quickly pulled what he wanted out, throwing them on in no time.

Bao examined himself in the full length mirror, fidgeting with his hair slightly.

Bao wore a set of gray jeans with tears on his knees. He had on his usual combat boots, and a crimson T- shirt with a black cross and silver, blood dripping wings. Bao smirked at himself.

"Yo man, guess what- Dude! You look awesome!" Chao Xin exclaimed, walking in.

"Do I?" Bao frowned, shaking his head, "I hate the hair dressers. I wish they'd leave my head alone!"

"They'll be telling you to cut it next." Chao Xin chuckled.

"Over my dead body!" Bao exclaimed.

"Figured you say that." Chao Xin grinned.

"So what'd you come in to say?"

"Huh?"

"You said, 'guess what', then cut off."

"Oh! Guess who got the VIP passes?" Chao Xin grinned.

"VIP-" Bao was cut off by a girl's squeal and man's shout.

"Mei- Mei!" That voice was familiar...

"Ohmigod, ohmigod!" A black haired girl with sparkling purple eyes, "I finally get to meet my idol! Bao, can I have your autograph? Please?"

A groan from the doorway caught Bao's attention and he looked up to see Aguma standing there, looking exasperated, "Hey again. I tried to control her. Guess I failed. Sorry."

"A- actually, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't even know it had gotten to the point where we _had _VIP passes!" Bao stammered as he absent- mindedly signed his name across Aguma's cousin album she held. It was the latest one, _Die Hard_.

"Ooh, thank you, thank you, thank you! All my fiends will be so zealous!" The girl squealed.

"That's friends, and jealous, Mei- Mei." Aguma muttered.

Mei- Mei ran out of the room.

At that moment, Bao's manager, Da Xiang poked his head in, "Bao, we got a man and woman out here claiming to be your parents. Chi and Kurai Blackheart?"

Bao paled, drastically. He suddenly felt faint, and he stumbled back into a chair, "D- don't let them i- in..."

"Right." Da Xiang disappeared.

Two minutes later, there was some shouting, and then both of Bao's parents were behind Aguma, demanding that he move. Da Xiang was also there, quickly apologizing to Chao Xin about the whole ordeal who was standing over an even paler Bao.

"And... why should I?" Aguma raised an eyebrow.

"We're his parents!" Kurai seethed, "Now move! He needs to be home, where he needs to be!"

"Don't you mean, where you want him to be?" Chao Xin snarled.

"Watch your tone, brat!" Chi snapped.

"I'm gonna ask you two to go." Aguma said, looking unamused.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do, mister? Move! He's my son! And I demand I talk to him!" Kurai growled.

Aguma frowned, "You a minute to turn around and not to show your face again here."

Chao Xin and Da Xiang had fallen silent, glancing at each other, both of them thinking along the same lines...

A few seconds of silence passed, as both of Bao's parents stood, awestruck that Aguma was sizing them up.

"Are you... threatening us, _brat_?!" Chi's tone said he wanted to say something else.

"Make that, fifteen seconds before I throw you out." Aguma scowled.

Both parents still stood, "Move, now! He's our son and we can see him if we want!"

"_Zero_." Aguma's growl was feral, and it made both Chi and Kurai turn around and ran.

That decided it.

"Sir, what's your name?" Da Xiang asked, stepping up.

"Aguma, why?"

"Would you like to consider the job as a bodyguard? It seems you have quite the talent for it-" Da Xiang was cut off.

"Talk later, show now!" The stage manager walked in.

"Cancel it." Bao said.

"What? But, Bao, all of the band is here! We can't just cancel without the rest of the band's permission-"

"I SAID, CANCEL THE SHOW!" Bao roared, standing so sharply, the chair he was sitting in flipping away from him.

Everyone fell silent, before the manager murmured, "Yes sir." And ran away.

Bao turned his back on the group of three men, hunched over the dresser, the lights around the mirror shining over him. He finally looked up into the mirror, and everyone noticed his gold eyes had darkened to almost black. Then, Bao let out a feral scream, and his fist lashed out into the mirror, shattering it, the sharp pieces cutting Bao's arm.

"Bao!" The redhead heard Chao Xin shout, right before he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Bao woke up, laying on the couch, and his arm wrapped up in gauze. He blinked, once, twice, before the events came rushing back to him. Gasping, he sat up, before groaning in pain as his head swam.

"Hey, easy." Chao Xin's voice said, and a heavy hand laid on his shoulder, "Here, take these."

Two orange pills came into Bao's hazy eyesight, and he fumbled for them, drowning them in water before laying back down, "Who turned the fucking lights on?!"

"Turning them off now." Chao Xin left only two lamps on.

"Thank you..." Bao breathed, "Where are we?"

"At my place. You passed out." Chao Xin replied.

Bao groaned, and turned over, nearly falling off the couch had Chao Xin not caught him.

"Easy bud. Stay where you are." Chao Xin pulled a blanket over his friend.

Bao was already asleep.

* * *

Chao Xin was in the kitchen when a knock on the door resounded through the apartment. Chao Xin moved to enterance, looking through the peephole, seeing Da Xiang.

Smiling a little, the brunette opened the door for his friend, who sauntered right in with the questions, "How's Bao? Where's the liquor?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Bao's on the couch, asleep. He was awake at about five, until I gave him his meds and conked right out. And as for the last question, which to want? Scotch or Bacardi?"

"Scotch." Came the tired reply.

"Coming right up." Chao Xin pulled the chilled bottle and two shot glasses out, "So... did Aguma accept the job?"

"He said he'd need to talk things over with his family and that he'd get back to me in a few days. But I think he'll take it." Da Xiang replied, throwing a shot down his throat, shaking his head at the burn.

Chao Xin hummed as he poured the two another drink.

"So what's the story behind Bao and his parents?" Da Xiang asked as he gulped down his fifth shot.

"Bao's parents have been abusing him since he was seven, when his sister walked out on the family. She had always been the target, but when she disappeared, he became the target. I met him when we were both eleven." Chao Xin muttered.

"He's... undergone abuse for eleven _years_?!" Da Xiang hissed.

"Keep it down!" Chao Xin wrapped a hand around the nineteen year old's mouth, "Do you want him to hear you?!"

Da Xinag glared at his childhood friend, half tempted to bite his hand. When Chao Xin removed his hand, he growled, "Don't put your hand on me."

"Whatever." Chao Xin shrugged, indifferent.

Da Xiang shot down his next shot of the Scotch, ignoring that his vision was starting to get fuzzy.

"Hey, Da Xiang, I think you've had enough. Come on, you can take my bed." Chao Xin took the bottle and glass away, helping Da Xiang and support him down the hallway. Chao Xin had just help Da Xiang sit down when the elder grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down, searing his lips with a kiss.

Chao Xin blinked, once, twice, before what his friend was doing set in. Hissing, Chao Xin pushed the black and gold haired man away, "What in the _fuck _was that?!"

Da Xiang looked hurt, "I like you Chao Xin... Like, really like you."

Chao Xin ground his teeth together, pushing all of the feelings that had risen up back down, and growling, "Da Xiang, you're drunk. Sleep, then we'll talk about this in the morning."

"Chao-"

"_I mean it_." Chao Xin snarled, lowly, his eyes turning to steel.

With those words, the brunette turned and walked out, the door almost slamming behind him.

* * *

Several days passed before Da Xiang literally ran into Chao Xin's apartment, making Bao and said brunette jump, startled.

"What the hell, dude?!" Chao Xin exploded.

"Aguma accepted the job!" Da Xiang responded, glaring at the brunette.

The two stared each other down, before Bao asked, "Um... where is Brawn now?"

"Downstairs." Da Xiang replied, still staring at Chao Xin.

"Thanks..." Bao rushed out the door, calling over his shoulder, "And for god's sake, just _fuck each other already!_"

* * *

It was late evening, the sun setting over the horizon, and the scene in front of Bao was enough to make him want to jump Aguma.

Bao found the brunette leaning against a black Vincent outside. His jaw dropped.

"Is that a 1949 Vincent Black Lightning?!" Bao exclaimed, rushing forwards to get closer look at the bike.

Aguma opened his eyes, smirking, "You like?"

"Dude! Before I got into singing, I used to go to junkyards and find old bikes like these and remodel 'em! Damn right I do!" Bao still hadn't touched the bike, almost afraid too.

Aguma sensed it and chuckled, "Go ahead, I don't mind."

Almost instantly, Bao's hands were everywhere, murmuring things to himself, but in reality, he was actually sneaking looks at Aguma.

The brunette wore a pair of jeans with a black leather, silver studded belt. He had on a pair of black hunting boots. He sported a semi- tight dark purple shirt with a black leather jacket. He had on a set of dog tags. It was enough to make Bao's mouth water in longing.

**Bao, you son of a bitch! Stop thinking like that!** Bao berated himself.

Too late, a small, happy voice chimed in.

**Shut up, **Bao grumbled.

But, unbeknownst to him, Aguma was also thinking along the same lines as he was.

* * *

Aguma was seriously just barely keeping himself under control. Bao's shirt kept riding up enough to see a little sliver of skin everytime he bent over to check something out.

Bao wore a black T- shirt with red rock guitar and silver dots around it. He had on twin black, silver studded leather bangles on both wrists, and a red bandana just above his elbow, one that was shredded. A silver chain dangled around his neck, also with a black string threaded through the links. He had on a pair of black jeans with tears on the thighs, knees, and shins. He wore a pair of black combat boots that almost went up to the knees, lace up; quick for running, if need be.

The only thing keeping Aguma from pouncing the little singer was the fact that they had just met.

"Hey, I, uh, never got to thank you for the other night." Bao stood up abruptly, rubbing the back of his head. He seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Huh?" Aguma snapped out of his thoughts, "What, that? No biggie. So, where are Da Xiang and Chao Xin?"

"Probably taking my advice and fucking each other senseless right now. Honestly, the sexual tension between those two is enough to make a person puke." Bao snorted.

Aguma almost collapsed at Bao's bluntness.

Bao laughed at Aguma's expression, "Relax. They'd never do that- at least, I don't think so..."

Bao suddenly frowned, thinking, before he looked back at the bike, "Man, I'd love to go for a ride on this thing..."

A flash caught Aguma's attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly, seeing a black sedan on the corner, just barely visible. A woman with black hair and flashing gold eyes sat in the driver's seat, holding a camera.

Aguma moistened his lips, before smirking, "Hey Bao? Wanna go on that ride now?"

* * *

Bao laughed as the bike came to halt outside of a club, _The Bloodlust_. He quickly swung off the bike, and sauntered to the enterance, Aguma having to scramble to keep up with him. When the bouncer saw the two, Bao flashed his widest smile, and the man let them in, earning shouts of protest.

"Wow... I didn't think it'd work!" Bao called over the music.

"What would work?" Aguma shouted back.

"I didn't know I was that famous, I mean!" Bao laughed, heading over to the bar, "Kinda cool to walk right past security and not have to flash an I.D., or anything!"

Aguma scrambled again to keep up, but the younger seemed like a snake, slithering through the crowd with the ease of a graced dancer.

"Yo bartender! I'll have two Red's Apple Ales and a shot of Scotch with olive!" Bao called out. The bartender nodded, smirking.

Aguma rolled his eyes, "Are you even old enough to drink?"

"Does it matter?" Bao challenged, raising an eyebrow, cockily. His lips pulled up into a teasing smirk.

Aguma shook his head, laughing lightly. The bartender came back, holding the two glasses and sliding them across the bar.

At that moment, the DJ called out, "Hey, ladies and gentlemen, how many of you like the latest and hit band Blackheart Crosses?"

The entire club went into an uproar.

"Okay, well, we have one of their number one hits coming up right now!" The music began.

Bao grinned as the song played, going so far as to sing with it.

_C'mon!_

_I wanna fly_

_Makes everything alright_

_Way up in the sky (yeah, yeah)_

_Got to feel alive (hey)_

_Show me the place I wanna see_

_I'm gonna make my dreams reality_

_Oh take some time, I don't care what they say_

_Go reach for the start and take it on away_

_Can't hold me back, it's just a waste of time_

_Into the club I'm gonna climb_

_I wanna fly_

_Makes everything alright_

_Way up in the sky (yeah, yeah)_

_Got to feel alive (hey)_

_I feel the magic when I fly I'm free_

_A sweet sensation just believe, believe, yeah_

_And when the sun is burnin' on my back_

_It lived always and where (yeah)_

_Can't stop me now it's just a waste of time_

_Into the club I'm gonna climb_

_I wanna fly_

_Makes everything alright_

_Way up in the sky (yeah, yeah)_

_Got to feel alive (Hey!)_

_I wanna fly_

_Come on and fly_

_Makes everything alright_

_Way up in the sky (yeah, yeah)_

_Got to feel alive (hey)_

_I wanna fly!_

The song ended with a wide grin on Bao's face. Aguma smirked.

"You know, you've got a cool voice! I haven't really listened to your songs, but you sound pretty good!" Aguma said with a smile.

"Hey, well, now that you're my bodyguard you can hear me every time I perform!" Bao laughed, downing the last of his drinks.

Aguma watched as Bao pulled the olive off of the straw and began sucking the last off of the drink droplets off of the vegatable. His head was thrown back, exposing creamy skin, with moved with each suck. Bao finally popped the olive into his mouth, chewing and swallowing. After that, he chewed and sucked on his lip a little, savoring the taste of the alcohol.

Aguma bit his tounge, hard, to keep from lunging. He bit it so hard he drew blood.

"Shit!" Aguma hissed, sucking on the blood, slightly.

Bao watched from under half- lidded eyes, "You okay dude?"

"Yeah, just bit my tounge." Aguma rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. He was still sucking the metallic taste out.

Bao leaned forward suddenly, "Hard enough to draw blood?"

"Uh, yeah." Aguma said.

"Why'd you do that, Aguma?" Bao purred, the sound barely loud enough for the brunette to hear over the loud music.

"Um..." Aguma frowned.

"Is it me?" The sound was almost seductive by now, and Aguma was having an even harder time keeping from pouncing him.

Bao suddenly stood as a familiar tune drifted through the speakers. He jumped into the intoxicated crowd, and almost instantly, began moving, dancing around to the beat that flooded through. Aguma's lip bled as he bit down on it to keep from rushing on to the floor and dancing with the tempting little redhead.

But, _damn_, he knew how to move his body in just the right way to probably get even the strongest willed man to give in and join him.

Aguma groaned to himself.

What had he done by accepting this job as a bodyguard?!

* * *

**Attention! The song is 'Fly' by Jon Stevens. I wish I had come up with it, but I am currently working on my own songs I can put in here... so, with that in mind, until then, I'm just gonna use other songs. I DON'T OWN THEM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The 'M' rating comes into play a little here. I had a little help with the sexy scene from Abductedbyreality. Thank you girl! Consider this chapter dedicated to you!**

* * *

Bao tried to sneak through Chao Xin's apartment when he saw both him and Da Xiang on the couch, thankfully fully clothed, but asleep on each other.

"Mm! Oh no you don't tiger! Where you been?" Chao Xin sat up slowly, moving around Da Xiang and standing.

"Um... Out?" Bao chuckled, weakly.

"Where?"

"_The Bloodlust._ With Aguma..." Bao sighed, hanging his head.

Chao Xin's eyes widened, jaw dropping, "_Bloodlust_. Probably the most erotic club in town? With Aguma?"

"Yes." Bao squeaked wishing he could sink into a hole.

"Did you two... do anything?" A predatoral smirk, one that could be described evil, spread across Chao Xin's face, his eyes gleaming.

"No!" Bao yelped, before muttering, "Though I acted drunk and I got him to half- way admit and know that we like each other."

"You... acted... drunk?" Chao Xin new he wouldn't stand much longer if surprise after surprise kept coming, "And he kinda admitted he liked you?"

"Yes?" Bao squeaked again, taking a step back.

"Dude, awesome!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"You're opening up enough to have a love interest! And of all people, someone you just met! Plus..." Chao Xin grinned wickedly, "I approve of him completely."

Bao promptly animefell, before soaring to his feet, hissing lowly, "What do you mean, 'I approve'?! You aren't my parents-"

"But I'm the closest thing to one you've got, aren't I?" Chao Xin's expression softened, "I've been there for you, right? Everytime you needed someone to confide in? So, I'm the closest thing to a parent you got."

Bao was silent, staring down at the floor, as his friend's words sunk in. Finally, his shoulders slumped, "Yeah, you're right."

"Okay then." Chao Xin brightened, before smirking, "Now, when you two actually start dating, I want details."

"CHAO XIN!"

* * *

Bao sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He was kicking the arm of the couch over and over, bored out of his mind.

"Will you stop abusing my couch?" Chao Xin asked, annoyed.

"Sorry! But I'm bored outta my skull here!" Bao exclaimed.

"Chao Xin! Chao Xin, open up!" Da Xiang's voice called from outside.

"It's open, dude!" Chao Xin called back.

Da Xiang rushed in, the door slamming behind him, "Bao! This is going to be your big break!"

"What is?"

"The director of the Rock Music Awards just called and said you've been nominated and that people are wanting you to sing live!" Da Xiang exclaimed.

There was silence throughout the whole apartment, before Bao jumped from the couch, letting out a loud whoop.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Bao pumped his fist.

"W- what are the nominations?" Chao Xin stammered.

"New Artist, Number One Song, Top Selling Album, and Hit Album." Da Xiang grinned.

"Boom baby! High five!" Chao Xin grinned, holding up both of his hands, to which both other males slapped.

"Hey, have you told Aguma the good news?" Chao Xin asked.

"I call it!" Bao's hand shot up.

Chao Xin and Da Xiang snickered, "Sure you will."

"Hey!"

"Go." Chao Xin grinned, "It's been almost a week since you've seen him."

Bao was at the door when the brunette yelled, "And call if you're spending the night!"

"FUCK YOU!"

* * *

Aguma had just flopped on the couch, football game on, and beer in hand when there was a knock at the door. Groaning slightly, Aguma stood and opened the door. He froze at the sight.

Bao stood, dressed in a pair of form fitting black jeans, his normal combat boots, a black belt, tight fitting crimson shirt, and his black leather jacket. His red hair hung over his shoulders, the bangs over his sparkling golden eyes.

He almost... almost looked like someone begging to get laid.

Aguma shook his head out of his daze, smiling warmly, "Bao. What's up?"

"I've been nominated for four awards, asked to sing at the Rock Music Awards!" Bao walked inside, head held as though he owned the place, his smile widening at each word.

Aguma blinked, before chuckling, "Right on dude! Bet the place will be packed just to see and hear you sing!"

"Wouldn't it be cool though?" Bao's eyes sparked again. He turned his gaze to the TV, "Oh! I forgot the game was on! And, you have the beer!"

"Hey!" Aguma protested lightly, shutting the door and moving to join the redhead on the couch. Bao looked completely laid back, feet propped up on the coffee table, and an arm thrown over the back of the couch. He had shed his jacket, and Aguma nearly lost it when he realized Bao was actually wearing a tank top. It had ridden up slightly with his position, revealing the toned abbs and the younger's navel.

Bao raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of the Budlight, "See something you like?"

Aguma muttered something vulgar under his breath, making the redhead laugh, heartily.

"Just watch the game, damn it." Aguma flopped on the couch too, snatching up the drink he had been working on earlier.

Bao stared at Aguma, a coy smirk coming over his lips as he saw how the brunette was actually forcing himself to watch the game. Moving slowly, Bao scooted over to Aguma's side, brushing slightly against his arm. He nearly laughed when he saw the older jump, slightly, and goosebumps form over his flesh. It was hard to believe someone that was made of steel, in public of course, could be putty at a simple touch from himself.

"I'll be right back." Bao purred, standing and purposely putting a sway in hips, knowing the other was watching. He chuckled quietly when he heard a low groan, growl sound from the other.

Bao walked into the kitchen, pulling his cell phone out and dialing Chao Xin's number.

"What?!" Came the snappy and annoyed answer.

"Sorry if I interrupted something, but I think I might be staying at Aguma's for the night." Bao said, lowly.

There was a beat of silence, before...

"You go dude!" Chao Xin chortled, "Show him your wild side."

"Shut up and fuck Da Xiang." Bao growled back, hanging up on the brunette and throwing his phone on the counter.

Smirking, Bao made his way back into the living room, where Aguma was trying, and failing, to keep his eyes on the TV. Bao purposely all but sat in the other's lap when he sat back down. Aguma jumped half out of his skin when Bao flipped his hair out of his eyes, and leaned forwards, whispering in his ear, "You never did answer my question."

"W- what question?" Aguma cleared his throat.

"If you saw something you like." Bao purred, seductively. He saw Aguma's jaw clench.

That's when Aguma lost it, and he tackled the younger into the couch, growling into the crook of the redhead's neck, biting down probably with more force than necessary. Bao gasped at the unexpected action, arching into the touch, slightly. His entire body trembled in pleasure when Aguma sank his teeth into his quickened pulse point. A ragged gasp escaped his lips when Aguma traveled over the hollow of his throat.

"A- Aguma..." Bao moaned, head thrown back into the pillows of the couch, his back arching.

"I do see something I like." Aguma finally murmured into Bao's jawline, teeth grazing his earlobe, "I like it here," He bit Bao's earlobe, earning a gasp, "Here," His hand cascaded across Bao's chest- when had he pushed his tank up?- "And I especially like it..." Aguma looked up to see Bao's head thrown back in absolute pleasure, gold eyes glazed over in lust and bliss, "Here."

Finally, _finally_, after a near two weeks of waiting, Aguma bent his head down to connect his lips with Bao's own, tounge lashing out at the other's lips. Bao groaned; this goddamned waiting was over! He was finally getting what he wanted! And by god was he an idiot if he let this stop.

Bao threaded his fingers through Aguma's thick brown hair, pulling him closer and practically all but welding their bodies together. He was being crushed into the couch, so he moved up slightly, hoping the other would get the message. Aguma did, and sat up slightly. Somehow, Bao ended up on top, taking all he wanted from the kiss, which was almost everything.

Becoming lightheaded, Bao pulled away, panting. He looked down at the one beneath him, also noting with a faint smirk that Aguma too was out of breath and had a look of sheer amusement on his face, most likely because he thought it was because of Bao's sudden desire for dominance.

But in reality, Bao didn't want to dominate. He wanted to _be dominated_. And the only he felt could do that was the one he was currently straddling.

"Take me," Bao finally deadpanned, voice cracking with each syllable.

Aguma arched an eyebrow, trying to push away the fact that Bao had just given him permission to do the very thing he had been fantasizing since they'd met, "What?"

"I- I can't stand it..." Bao whispered, "I want you... And I already know you want me so... _just fuck me already_!"

Once again surprised by Bao's bluntness, Aguma cocked his head, wondering if one beer was enough to make the little redhead on top of him drunk...

He doubted it.

Aguma hissed when Bao suddenly shifted, growing impatient with the silence, the movement grinding their hips together.

"See?" Bao breathed, "I know you want me."

"You keep doing that," Aguma growled, "And so help me god, the Blackheart Crosses won't have a lead singer for a _week_."

A smile toyed at Bao's lips, his imagination bringing the underlying threat to life. He licked his dry lips, "So... is that a yes?"

Something warm slid to Bao's hips, toying with the waistline of his jeans. Bao went rigid, head thrown back in absloute pleasure.

"Are you kidding me? You," Aguma leaned forwards, his teeth latching on Bao's earlobe as he whispered, "Are just begging to get laid. With those tight jeans, shirts, and always flaunting around on the stage, shaking those hips of yours-"

Bao cut off the elder with a loud moan, panting, "Aguma!"

Bao couldn't take all of the little loving caresses, words, and actions. Too many years he had been hidden away from the world, hated, and never knowing anything but pain. So...

Why would Aguma want him? Something broken? Someone who could possibly never love him back?

"What are you talking about?" Aguma asked, shocked.

Bao jumped, blinking owlishly at the nineteen year old, "Wha-?"

"You were talking out loud." Aguma lowered an eyebrow, "What is there not to love about you? You're cool, funny, sweet, and cute-"

"Say those last two about me and I'll serve your head on a silver platter." Bao scowled.

Aguma laughed, "I don't doubt it. But, seriously, I don't _care_ what's happened to you."

"Why not?" Bao challenged, moving back and sulking into the cushions of the couch, drawing his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees, staring at the floor, "Everyone does. Chao Xin and Da Xiang are my only friends. Everybody else always hated me. Music is my way of letting my emotions out and throwing in everyone's faces that always bullied me that I am loved. But I know I'm not. I've always been the outcast and I always will be."

"Your friends are the smart ones." Aguma said, moving beside the redhead, who had set his temple on his arms, looking at him, watching him with wary eyes. Aguma sighed, "Listen, how do you think I got this scar?"

Aguma was tracing the one over his eye, the one that Bao had found himself studying when they first met.

"My mom was a drunk, and my dad left us. With no one else to unleash her anger on, she turned it on me. I was always told that I was a freak and no one loved me. She said it so many times that I believed her. One day, she went to far and tried to cut my eyes out. A passerby happened to hear my screams and called the police. Until I turned eighteen, I was in and out of foster homes. Then Mei- Mei found me and her parents took me while I got a job and my own apartment. And since then, they've always called me every weekend, or even come over here. That's how I know _I'm _loved. And you have plenty of people out there that love you... you just have to open your eyes and realise it." Aguma said, his amythest eyes drilling into Bao's gold ones.

Bao mulled that over, before sighing, "Good point. Geez, and I thought I had a bad life..."

"You actually have it cut out better than I did." Aguma said, slowly.

Bao nodded, before looking back at Aguma, his eyes gleaming again, "So... you actually love me?"

"Yes." Aguma said, confidently, "I do."

Bao smiled, a true one, "I... guess I can accept that."

"Mm... you better. Now stop thinking about it so I can kiss you again."

Bao didn't have a chance to respond before he was literally tackled into the couch. He let out a breathy laugh before his lips were sealed shut with Aguma's own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Abductedbyreality and Thousand Foot Krutch- the band- for getting me through this chapter. You'll see why towards the end..**

* * *

Bao walked into Chao Xin's apartment, blinked, then turned around, "I'll see you two later-"

Bao yelped as Chao Xin and Da Xiang grabbed his arms and threw him on the couch, blocking all means of escape.

"Well?" Chao Xin drawled, "How was he?"

"How was he what?" Bao played with his hair a little, hiding a smirk. He'd play with Chao Xin a little bit, before dropping the bomb.

"The sex, you idiot!"

"What makes you think we did anything?"

"Um... you spent the night at his house?"

"Oh. Well, sorry to disappoint, but all we did was make out and talk." Bao rolled his eyes.

Chao Xin promptly animefell.

"But he did ask me out on a date tonight..." Bao murmured.

"There we go! What time?" Da Xiang patted him on the back, smiling broadly.

"Said he'd pick me up at seven thirty..."

"It's only one now." Chao Xin sounded like a giddy teenage girl helping her friends for a date, "C'mon! Let's go through your stuff!"

"Wha- HEY! Chao Xin, you son of a bitch!"

* * *

"Okay, okay- Chao Xin- Dude- CUT IT OUT!" Bao exploded at seven fifteen that night.

Chao Xin stopped messing with Bao's hair, watching as the redhead dunked his hair under the running water before wringing it, and then turning the hair dryer on, going over it enough to half way dry it, and run a comb through it.

"Okay, now-" Chao Xin started but cut off when Bao glared daggers at him, "I'll shut up now..."

"Listen Bao," Da Xiang said, from where he had been sitting quietly, "Just be yourself and act as though you normally would."

"That's the best advice I've gotten all day." Bao muttered, pulling his black leather jacket on over his black, tight fitting tank top. It only went to a couple of inches above his navel. He had on a set of black jeans, with tears at the knees, as well as dark red, almost maroon, graffitti scrawled over the legs. He had on a silver studded, black leather wore his usual combat boots. On his wrists were two black leather, silver studded bracelets. His hair looked slightly dishevieled, stray strands frzzing out slightly.

Bao smirked to himself. He was sure to catch Aguma's attention like this.

"Now, you know to call me if you-"

"Chao Xin, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna kill you." Bao growled.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll keep him quiet tonight." Da Xiang smirked, laying a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Bao's cell let out a soft _ping!_, signaling a text. Bao snatched up the black Galaxy S5- a gift from Chao Xin- and smiled, seeing Aguma's text, telling him he was downstairs.

"Well, see ya boys. I'm gone." Bao was out the door before either could respond.

* * *

When Bao walked out of the apartment complex, his gold eyes immeadiatly zeroed in on Aguma, who was sitting, straddling his bike. He had his arms crossed over the handlebars, chin set on them. Bao smirked as he made his way over, gold eyes gleaming.

"Lemme guess... Chao Xin wouldn't let you out unless you wore anything more?" Aguma asked, eyes roving over the redhead's body.

Bao did the same, noting dark purple long sleeve, black jeans, hiking boots, and the dog tags.

"Something like that. I finally got fed up with it and locked him in the closet." Bao admitted, moving to sit behind the brunette. Aguma surprised him by moving back slightly, and dragging him in front of him, "Hey!"

"More than enough room for me to drive and you sit in front of me." Aguma replied, revving the engine.

Bao yelped and just barely managed to grab on to Aguma's arms before the older peeled rubber driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Ah... _The Raven_..." Bao hummed, "Good choice. Good music, food, and tonight's dance and karoke night."

"Mei- Mei helped me choosing where to go." Aguma shrugged, swinging off the bike, keys disappearing into his pocket.

"Well then, I'll have to thank her when I see her." Bao smirked.

Aguma chuckled, before holding his arm out, "Shall we?"

"Lets." Bao surprised the elder by instead grabbing his hand and dragging him through the revolving doors.

Aguma barely recovered himself as the bouncer asked, "Party?"

"Ji." Aguma said.

"Ah, the VIPs. Right this way!" A brown and orange haired man walked out, and smiled at the bouncer, "I got this Charles. Continue on."

"_Nile_?!" Bao asked, shocked.

"Hey dude. Nice to see you again. And finally getting on with your life. Sorry I haven't called in a while. Kyoya's been keeping me busy." Nile rubbed the back of his head as he led the two through the crowds, to a set of stairs.

"Kyoya? Tategami? You're with him?" Bao weaved after the Egyptian.

"He owns this place, y'know. Mei- Mei, Aguma's cousin, called him and asked him to kick the ones that had reserved this place before out. Gotta say, they were pretty pissed. But you never mess the lion, no?" Nile grinned as he mounted the stairs.

"Um, you two know each other?" Aguma asked, shocked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Aguma, this is Nile Storm-" Bao started.

"Ah, Tategami!" Nile called back.

"We need to talk." Bao muttered, "But the thing is, Nile's an old friend of mine, from middle school. He transferred in high school and it's been nearly seven _freaking _months since we saw each other! We have too much catching up to do!"

"Later. Tonight's about you and your date. Now, can I take your order?" Nile grinned, pulling a pen and pad out.

"You know me." Bao smirked, "Scotch ale with olive."

"Beer'll be fine. Surprise me with what brand." Aguma shrugged.

"Coming right up." Nile disappeared back downstairs.

"So... Nile's an old friend of yours, eh?" Aguma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not what you think Aguma. He... actually stopped some of the bullying. He understands what I'm going through." Bao kicked his feet up on the table in front of the two.

"How?"

"You saw those marks under his eyes, right?" Bao asked, "He was always bullied because of them."

"Ah..." Aguma frowned, "Kyoya Tategami... why does that name sound familiar..."

"You probably know him because of his name is in the paper so much. He's a lawyer and club owner. He and Gingka Hagane are almost always the ones in the courtroom, and the battles of who did it are really heated, according to rumor." Bao shrugged, moving over to Aguma's side.

"Rumor, nothing!" Nile came back, carrying the drinks on a silver tray, "I've been in the courtroom with the both of them... well, let's just say, if you wanted a lawyer, it's fifty- fifty for either. They're both amazingly good. Now, here are your drinks, a Scotch Ale with olive and, Red's Apple Ale."

"Thanks man. You know, dealing with Chao Xin can make a guy thirsty." Bao quickly swallowed a near forth of his drink once he had it in his hand.

Aguma raised an eyebrow, before swallowing a gulp of his own, letting the smooth drink glide down his throat.

"Ready to order something to eat or you two wanna wait awhile?" Nile asked.

"Wait awhile." Bao said before Aguma could say anything.

"Okay then. See you two later." Nile turned and walked away, disappearing down the stairs.

"Is there a reason why..." Aguma started, but stopped when he saw the mischievious gleam in Bao's eyes, "Should I be afraid?"

"Mm... not unless you want to do this, no." Bao leaned up, his lips gently catching Aguma's, who was quick to taste the alcohol on his partner's lips.

When the two pulled apart, Aguma licked his own lips, savoring the taste of the younger, "Damn, I underestimated you."

"How so?" Bao moved closer, until there was a few inches between the two. That gleam was still in his eyes.

"I thought... that you wouldn't be... the type to..." Aguma trailed off as Bao finally completed what he wanted; Straddling the elder's hips, his arms wrapping around the brunette's neck.

"The type to what?" Bao purred, "What wouldn't I be the type to do?"

"What were we talking about?" Aguma muttered as Bao once again leaned down and sealed thier mouths in a heated kiss. Almost instantly, hands were roaming everywhere, with little self- control.

Bao pulled back as the need for air became too much. His eyes had dialated and darkened with lust, as had Aguma's.

Bao fumbled in his pocket, slapping a fifty dollar bill on the table as the two stood and made for the door.

* * *

Bao's back made hard contact with the door as Aguma fumbled with the lock. The redhead panted as the brunette tried to multitask- get the door open, kiss his neck, and take his jacket off, all at the same time. Aguma finally succeeded in opening the door, and Bao stumbled back, crashing into a wall as Aguma kicked the door shut behind him. Aguma yanked Bao's jacket off, his hands wrapping around the younger's trim waist. Bao gasped, and arched his back into the touch, shuddering.

Aguma chuckled into Bao's pulse point, nipping lightly and earning long and sultry moan from the depths of the redhead's throat.

"A- Aguma!" Bao breathed.

"Hmm?" Aguma hummed, tugging at Bao's shirt and successfully pulling it off.

"Bedroom... _NOW_!" Bao hissed.

Aguma chuckled, deeply, before leading his little redhead down the hallway, the both of them kicking off their shoes as they did so.

When they reached the bedroom, Aguma practically all but threw the younger on the bed, kissing every inch of skin that was exposed to him. Bao groaned again, arching his back perfectly enough to meld his own body to the one above him. Bao's fingers fumbled with the hem of Aguma's, pulling the dratted piece of clothing off, admiring the new skin exposed to him.

"Like what you see, red?" Aguma teased, biting Bao's earlobe.

Bao was too far deep in the pool of pleasure to answer, eyes closed, lips open in shallow pants, and back arched against the one above him.

"Bao..." Aguma nipped under the redhead's ear, earning a squeak and then shiver of pleasure.

"_Yes! God, yes_!" Bao cried out, arching again into the brunette's touch.

Aguma chuckled, huskily. He ran his hand over Bao's torso and chest, reveling in the pleasure as the redhead beneath him gasped, arching further, and watching as goosebumps rose up on his flesh. His hand went further down, toying with the belt buckle.

Bao growled, gold eyes opening to narrow slits, "Tease me and just see what happens."

Aguma raised an eyebrow, surprised by the boldness in the singer's tone. Although they were glazed over, Bao's gold eyes held true to the promise.

In one swift move, Aguma had the younger's belt buckle undone, as well as the button and zipper of his jeans. His hand reached into younger's pants, eyes gleaming in victory when he found what he was looking for.

Bao cried out, back arching into an almost perfect 'n'. His entire body shuddered as Aguma slowly moved his hand, still teasing, along his length. His eyes had rolled up into the back of his head, and his breaths came out in labored pants.

"Feel good, red?" Aguma purred.

Bao panted, "Yes... yes! God, more!"

Aguma smirked in the darkness of the room, starting push the younger's pants down. Bao groaned, arching his back farther than one could think possible. He quickly kicked his jeans off onto the ground.

"A- Aguma..." Bao panted.

"Yes?" Aguma grinned, evilly.

"Let me... Let me... help you... get your..." Bao panted, head thrown back in ecstacy, "Oh damn it all!"

Before Aguma could react, Bao's legs were around his waist, and he was slinking downwards, teeth nipping at the older's skin as he came down to the other's jeans. Using his teeth, Bao undid the snap and pulled the zipper down. Above him, there was a low growl.

Bao pulled away, a devious smirk overcoming his features.

Aguma frowned, not so sure he was liking the look- until a sneaky hand snuck into his jeans. Aguma gasped, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure.

"I told you to see what would happen if you teased me." Bao smirked.

Aguma opened an eye, glaring at the redhead above him, "And if you keep this up, you won't be able to sing for _weeks_."

Aguma noted with great satisfaction that Bao actually shivered at the threat. Only when his hand began moving, did he begin to have a hard time keeping his eyes open. Bao shoved his partner's pants down, noting with satisfaction that the brunette only too gladly kicked them off.

"Bao..." Aguma breathed, "What... what are you doing?"

Bao leaned back, flashing him a Cheshire cat grin, "I'm showing you what Little Red is made of."

He thought Aguma almost laughed, but at that moment, Bao made his journey downwards, and it became an awkward mix of a chuckle and groan. Bao licked his lips, having reached the older's lips, smirking.

Aguma finally realized Bao's intentions, and his amythst eyes snapped open. Bao let him panic as he ripped his boxers downwards, tuning out his voice.

"Bao, you don't have to-"

"Shut up," Bao commanded, licking the other's inner thigh, earning a low groan, "And enjoy this."

Aguma quieted, at least for the moment.

Bao smirked and leaned down, kissing the tip of Aguma's erection, gently, then sweeping his tongue over it, tasting the outlandish flavor of pre- cum in his mouth. It was bitter, but not so it wasn't unpleasant. He continued on, taking the tip into his mouth. Aguma immediately went rigid.

He sucked slowly, like he wasn't already burning with searing desire, and slid his tongue base to tip. He stretched his lips farther over the length, taking half of it in his mouth, and steadily began to increase his tempo, teeth grating over the sensitive skin, causing Aguma to moan and instinctively buck his hips upwards. Bao felt fingers tangle with the roots of his scarlet- red hair, wheather to hold him in place, or just to have something to hold, he didn't care.

Bao started his tease, giving the elder a rollercoaster of intense pleasure by elongating his mouth until the elder's length fit inside his mouth, sliding his mouth back to the tip to lick up the drop of pre- cum that was pooling there. He deep- throated again, springing an odd sound from his recipient; Instead of a moan, it was more like an animal like growl- like a beast's.

Aguma tugged on the redhead's hair, forcing him up, "B- Bao..."

The elder's eyes were shielded with his forearm. Even in his present state, his voice was still husky, and it rumbled. Bao shivered eagerly, imaging that voice moaning in his ear while he was railed, the other's erection filling him completely, tearing him apart from inside out...

Bao shook his head lightly, now having an image of the elder doing that exact thing to him.

Aguma suddenly laughed, rather weakly, as he drew his arm away, eyeing the redhead with wary eyes, "You're just a little fireball aren't you?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Bao purred.

"Oh, I'm sure I do." Aguma growled back, flipping their positions suddenly. He held two fingers out to the younger's mouth, "Suck."

Bao grinned, devilishly, before doing as commanded, making sure to thoroughly coat the two digits in his mouth with his saliva.

Aguma finally pulled his fingers away, trailing them along the lithe body beneath him that squirmed with each touch. Aguma looked down at the pleasure twisted face under him, smirking, and then leaning down capturing the younger's lips in his. Bao gasped, muffled, and Aguma's tongue darted into the hot cavern, earning a moan and an arched back. Bao's fingers dug into his shoulder, hard enough, no doubt, to draw blood.

While all of this was happening, Aguma had slipped a finger into Bao's enterance, with had been easily covered up with a low groan from the make- out session. Aguma ground his hips down, and Bao cried out in pleasure in the kiss, fingernails digging deeper, only to wince in slight pain as the next finger was inserted in his opening.

Bao finally leaned back away from the kiss, gasping, eyes screwed shut against the pleasure coursing through his veins like adreniline.

Finally, after several seconds, Bao hissed out, "_Move_!"

Aguma laughed, huskily, and gladly did so. His fingers suddenly brushed against a spot that made Bao go rigid and practically _scream_ in pleasure.

"T- there! A- Again!" Bao panted, eyes wild with lust.

Aguma gladly did so, watching as Bao soon became a withering mess of hormones and want.

"A- Aguma..." Bao gasped, "I- I need you...! I- I need you inside me!"

"Are you sure?" Aguma murmured into his neck, "I don't want to-"

"_I don't care! I fucking need you! Please, Aguma!_" Bao half- snarled, half- moaned.

Aguma, slightly taken aback by both the snap and bluntness, raised an eyebrow and pulled his fingers out, before wrapping his arms around the redhead's lower body, pulling him into his lap. Bao's breath hitched as the tip of the other started to penetrate him. Before Aguma could react, Bao slammed his hips down, earning a moan from the both of them.

"Damn it Bao! Don't do that!" Aguma hissed in pleasure as the tight heat of the other wrapped around him. It was taking all of his willpower not to throw caution to the wind and just fuck him senseless.

Bao, meanwhile, was breathing deep, trying to set pain from pleasure, reality from imagination. Was this seriously happening...? Was he actually going to give his heart, body, and soul to the one he loved? Or was this all a dream?

"It's all real, baby." Aguma murmured into his neck, nipping slightly.

Bao's breath hitched at the name. But setting it aside for later, Bao growled out, "If you don't fucking move, I'm going to make sure you pay for it later."

In response to the threat, Aguma's hips began to move steadily move, slowly increasing pace with each passing minute. Bao was soon crying out in the darkness.

"Harder...! Faster...!" Bao hissed, writhing in Aguma's arms.

"If you don't hold still, I'll tie you up next time." Aguma murmured huskily in Bao's ear.

Bao moaned at the thought, but reduced to arching into the older's touch, dragging his nails down the broad back above him.

Suddenly, Aguma hit that one spot inside of Bao, and the redhead was seeing white, a sound coming from his throat that he didn't even _know _he was capable of making.

At the same time, Aguma hissed as Bao tightened around, finally reaching his end.

Bao panted as a feeling of absolute _exauhstion _overcame him. Aguma pulled the blankets over them, and Bao only too gladly curled up in his embrace.

"Mm... finally glad we did that." Bao mumbled under his breath.

"And you were asking for it anyways, little tease." Aguma muttered.

Bao rolled his eyes, too tired to do anything else.

Within minutes, the two were sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**And my all time favorite OC is introduced in this chapter! That's right people *drumroll* eh, I'll let you figure it out on your own *evil smirk***

* * *

_RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIIII-_

The annoying sound of a phone ringing was effectively cut off as Bao hurled it at the wall, glaring as it fell apart in three pieces: back, front, and battery.

Aguma watched the redhead with a raised eyebrow, "Harsh."

"It's Chao Xin, I know it is. And I'm not answering it at seven in the morning. He'll just ask how the hell my night was. Newsflash dude, _I'm not gonna tell you everything about my private life_!" Bao grumbled, pulling a pillow over his head.

Aguma's phone let out a soft chirping noise, and he moved for it, eyeing the text, before sighing.

"It's Da Xiang, actually."

Bao yelped, shooting up, only to wince as his lower back screamed in pain. Shooting a glare at the smirking brunette, he growled, "What is it about?"

"He says for you to answer your phone. Says it's important." Aguma frowned.

"Text him back and ask why it has to be so early." Bao muttered, going through the room and pulling his clothes on, "And for god's sake, stop staring at me!"

Aguma averted his eyes, chuckling as his fingers flew over the pad.

Seconds later, the text came back, _It's about the Rock Music awards!_

"Rock Music Awards..." Aguma trailed off as Bao dove for his phone, scrambling to put it together and dial a number at the same time he was pulling a boot on.

"Da Xiang? Yeah, sorry. Thought you were Chao Xin. What's up with the Awards?" Bao asked, phone between his shoulder and ear as hopped around on one foot and pull his other boot on. He cursed under his breath, before quickly saying, "No not you. I'm trying to get ready at the same time while talking to you- Aguma stop laughing!"

Aguma immeadiatly threw a pillow at the younger, laughing. Bao snarled and threw it back, hitting the older dead on in the head.

"Yeah... Uh huh... I'm listening..." Bao was pulling his shirt- could it even be called that? Aguma wondered- on, as well as his jacket, "WHAT?!"

Aguma stared, head cocked to the side.

"A- Are you kidding?! I haven't- _we_ haven't- been playing long enough to be nominated as Entertainer of the Year!" Bao had frozen in mid- step.

Aguma blinked, wondering why that particular award was such a big deal.

"Uh... yeah, just tell me where and we'll meet you there." Bao stuttered, "No problem. Be there in twenty."

Almost as soon as he hung up the phone, Bao whooped, jumping up in the air with glee.

"Uh... what's up?" Aguma asked.

Bao turned to him, grinning madly, gold eyes sparkling, "Entertainer of the Year, baby! Blackheart Crosses have been nominated for the award with a seventy- five percent chance of winning!"

"Okay... Where do we need to be in the next twenty minutes?" Aguma sighed, pulling himself to his feet and going through his clothes.

"The cafe where we first met."

* * *

Aguma kept an eye on the rearview mirror, chewing absent- mindedly on his lower lip as he watched the black sedan trail behind them.

"Hey, Bao, will Da Xiang and Chao Xin be there at the right time?" Aguma called over the engine roar as they pulled to a red light.

"No, they'll be about ten or fifteen minutes late. Why?" Bao looked over his shoulder, eyes widening when he saw the sedan behind them by several car lengths, "Oh shit... Now I see... Think you can loose them?"

_Wow... No panic attack. Okay then..._ Right as the light turned green, Aguma gunned it, turning sharply left and cutting in front of all of the cars in the left turn lane. Angry car honks reached his ears as Aguma weaved in and out of the traffic. The sedan stayed in his mirrors though, making him growl.

"Hang on!" Aguma shouted over the wind and noise, and flipped a switch on his handlebars, initiating the turbo engines. Bao's arms clutched harder around his torso as the motorcycle shot forwards, cutting in front of two cars and roaring down an alleyway, before turning right and barely avoiding being T- Boned by a car. Bao exhaled as the engines went back to normal.

"You okay back there red?" Aguma asked a few minutes later as they pulled to a halt outside of the cafe he used to work out, _The Club_.

"Just peachy." Bao mumbled, swinging off the bike. He stumbled a minute, before righting himself, "Damn that was fast. And- Oh damn it, they're already here!"

Bao rushed inside the cafe, while Aguma sighed, seeing Chao Xin's own motorcycle.

Well, guess he should face the wrath of Da Xiang.

* * *

"Okay, what the hell took you two so long?!" Chao Xin hissed as the two slid across from him and Da Xiang, "And please don't say a quick fuck because I was listening in on the conversation you had with Da Xiang here. But... speaking of which-"

Bao's glare just dared Chao Xin to finish that question.

Chao Xin shut up and sipped at his coffee.

"Eh, we were chased." Aguma shrugged.

"Fangirls again?" Da Xiang sighed.

"Uh..." Bao and Aguma looked at each other, "Not exactly... More like my sadistic bitch of a mother."

Chao Xin spit his coffee back out, choking slightly, "WHAT?!"

"Keep it down! And we lost her!" Bao kicked the brunette under the table, earning a satisfying yelp of pain.

Chao Xin started mumbling under his breath about annoying lead singers and best friends.

Over the next hour, the four talked about upcoming shows and the awards. Finally, they all split up, making plans to meet up backstage on the show that Saturday night.

Bao exhaled and sunk further into his booth, looking exauhsted. Aguma watched as concentration overtook the tired look.

"Aguma..." Bao said slowly, looking up into the purple eyes above him, "How much do you love me?"

Shocked by the question, Aguma stammered out, "A- a lot. With all my heart. Bao why did you-"

"Would you protect me to the end?"

"Yes..."

"Love me until I died?"

"Yes..."

"Allow me to call someone that betrayed my trust so we could stay together until the day we died?"

Aguma hesitated on that one, narrowing his eyes at the redhead, who was watching him carefully, "Depends... Who?"

"Just answer the question."

"... Yes." Aguma sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Okay. All I wanted to know." Another look of thoughtfullness came over Bao's face before he said, "Move, I need to make a phone call."

* * *

Saturday didn't arrive fast enough, in Bao's opinion. He was nervous, excited, and scared all at the same time. Bao stood in front of the full length mirror, very aware that Aguma was watching him.

Bao wore a pair light gray, almost white, skinny jeans with tears in the knees. He had on his pair of black combat boots, only with the tops somehow folded down. He had on a black, tight- fitting tank top with a silver cross and blood dripped red wings. Twin black leather, silver studded bracelets were on both of his wrists. He had on a black studded dog collar, except without the loop. Somehow, the make- up designers had gotten him to put on- Aguma was still cringing over it- black eyeliner and shadow.

But, he did have to admit did make Bao look both scarier and a _lot _hotter.

Bao moved away from the mirror, staring at the latest poster of the Blackheart Crosses.

At that moment, both Chao Xin and Da Xiang burst in the room, trying to slam the door against two people. They were eventually thrown back and Aguma surged to his feet with a loud snarl of, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"Make us, Brawny." Chi Blackheart hissed back as he and his wife stood in the door.

"Hello mother, father." Bao said, coolly.

All heads turned to him, who still had his back turned to the group of five.

"Bao. I hope you've opened your eyes and have seen you can't outrun us. Come with us now." Kurai purred, evilly. Aguma barely refrained himself from strangling the woman.

"No." Bao said simply. Everyone blinked, shocked.

"_WHAT?!_" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Did you-" Chao Xin started.

"Who are-" Da Xiang never got to finish.

"Are you-" Aguma was cut off.

"You heard him." A woman's voice cut through, the sound like razor sharp knives.

Bao finally turned around, gold eyes blazing in the direction of his parents, but slightly softer at the young woman in the doorway.

"Daughter." Chi growled, turning around. He gasped and stepped back away from the black haired woman in the door.

"Father. Mother." The woman stepped inside, head held high, "I think it's time you left."

"Agreed. And if I ever see your faces again, or you try and come near me again," Bao growled, lowly, "You'll see just how much I've held back on unleashing my mad side on you."

Both parents snarled, before storming out with twin yells of, "We're not finished! Count on it!"

Silence stretched through the room, until Chao Xin asked, "Um... who the hell are you?"

In answer, Bao said, "Kuro."

"Bao." The woman nodded sharply, "Long time, no see little brother."


	7. Chapter 7

The woman in the door- Kuro, it seemed her name was- only had one thing in common with Bao.

The eyes.

Kuro Blackheart was easily a good seven inches taller than Bao. Her long, shiny, black hair flowing behind her as she strode into the room. She had ivory, flawless skin. Her gold eyes flashed in the familiar Blackheart fire. Her nails were wicked sharp and long, painted black.

Kuro wore a black, leather choker with silver studded spikes that were an easy half inch long. A silver chain hung from it, a pendant in the shape of a silver cross with blood red wings at the end. She had on a black shirt, one sleeve going down to her elbow, the other one down to her wrist. She had on a black leather vest with silver spikes on the shoulders. She wore black jeans, with two silver and black, chain link belts criss- crossing at her waist. She had on a pair of black combat boots with silver laces that came up all the way to the knees.

"Bao," Kuro said, her voice like ice, but at the same time, like silk, "Listen, I'm sorry with what you've had to go through for the last eleven years, but-"

"If you were sorry, you would've come back years ago." Bao said, his voice filled with venom.

Kuro blinked, unfazed from the anger. She sighed, "Okay. I'll leave."

Kuro turned to go, but Bao yelped instead, "Wait a second! I didn't mean- Kuro, hold on!"

Kuro froze in the door, waiting.

"Listen, I, uh... Kuro, could you... Could you stay here until after the show. I wanna talk to you." Bao's voice was pleading.

Kuro turned back around, a perfect black eyebrow raised, "Pardon?"

"Could you stay until after the show?" Bao repeated.

Kuro blinked once, twice, before smirking, "Of course."

Bao exhaled, a strand of red hair blowing out of his face, "Thank you."

"Oh, and a word of advice- fire your make- up people. They're horrible." Kuro said, flatly.

* * *

The group of now six all entered_ The Raven_, Nile immeadiatly coming over to them, on the arm of a tall greenette with piercing blue eyes and cross scars. He raised an eyebrow, "Bao? Who's the girl?"

"You remember the stories I told you of my sister? This is her." Bao said, "Kuro, meet one of my good friends, Nile Storm and his- uh, husband?- Kyoya Tategami. God, that felt weird to say that."

Nile snorted, and kicked Bao lightly in the shin, "Whatever. So, what brings you guys here?"

"Celebration for getting nominated for five awards at the Rock Music Awards and my parents never bothering me again." Bao smirked.

"Drinks are on the house then!" Nile said with a wide smile, before leaning up and whispering in Kyoya's ear, "And if you don't agree, no sex for a month."

Kyoya shot him a glare, but smirked none the less, "Okay then. VIP or just the bar."

"Just the bar, thanks." Bao blew by them to said destination.

Aguma sweatdropped and scrambled after the redhead.

The other six followed at slower pace.

When they reached the bar, Kyoya called out, "Hey, Chris! How about a shot of Bacardi for all of my friends here?"

The blonde haired man turned, raising an eyebrow, "The strong stuff? Tategami are you wanting to get drunk tonight?"

"Shut it and bring it!"

"Coming right up!"

"So, Bao, what did you want to talk about?" Kuro asked, as Chris served up her drink. Her eyes met his violet ones, and he smirked, winking at her. She flashed a small smile at him.

Bao watched all of this with a raised eyebrow, before shaking his head, "Oh, right. Talking. Uh, well, first... why the hell did you leave?"

Kuro's head whipped towards her brother so fast, it was a wonder she didn't break her neck. Bao stared hard at her.

Kuro sighed, and chugged her shot of Bacardi down, "It's... kinda complicated to explain."

"_Un_- complicate it." Bao said with narrowed eyes.

Kuro sighed and motioned Chris for another round of drinks.

"It really all starts about eleven years ago..."

* * *

_Nine year old Kuro Blackheart stared down at her sleeping four year old brother, stroking the redhead's hair. He moaned softly, curling into the comforting touch._

_Downstairs, there was the sound of the door slamming, as well as a loud curse. Kuro tensed as Bao whimpered, opening his eyes._

_"Sis..." Bao whispered._

_"Get under the bed. Don't come out until I come back." Kuro murmured back._

_Bao did so, before poking his head back and eyeing Kuro's big leather jacket she had on. It had a silver cross with red wings on the back, and studs on the shoulders._

_Kuro smiled, knowingly, and shrugged it off, handing it to the younger. Bao took it and scurried back under the bed, with the words of, "Be careful."_

_Kuro blinked, before sighing and turning out of the room, "I'll try... Believe me I'll try."_

_THREE YEARS LATER..._

_Kuro and Bao were in the middle of a game of catch- Bao had borrowed the baseball from a friend at school- when both of their parents came out of the back door of the house, unnoticed by either smiling sibling. The rare, happy moment was broken by Chi crossing the lawn in three long strides and pulling a knife out of his pocket, slashing it diagonally down Kuro's back, from her left shoulder blade to her right hip. Kuro screamed at the unexpected pain, and seven year old Bao popped up from where he was searching for the ball in the bushes._

_"SIS!" Bao cried, forgetting everything and rushing forwards toward his sister. Kurai grabbed him by the hair and held him in place, hissing something in his ear._

_Chi laughed, evilly, "Toss him in the closet."_

_Kuro's eyes widened as Kurai dragged her brother into the house, "NO! BAO!"_

_"Kuro! Help me!" Bao screamed, clutching on to the door frame, gold eyes wide in wild pain, panic, and fear._

_Kuro was frozen. She stared with wide eyes at her brother, who stared back. Finally unable to take it, Kuro, with tears in her eyes, turned and ran away._

_"KURO!" The sounds of her brother still crying for her followed after her._

* * *

"... But there hasn't been a day since then that I haven't thought about you. I've actually kept tabs on you, and in all honesty, been to every local show." Kuro finished, downing a seventh shot of liquor, "I actually thought many times about coming back, but I was always so scared that dad would finish the job of killing me."

Bao blinked, owlishly, at his sister. Slowly, he asked, "Why did he want to kill you?"

"I always thought it was because I was reaching my teenage years, and that he was afraid I would rebel." Kuro murmured as Chris poured another shot for her.

Bao took it away, instead downing it as he said, "So? Drinking your sorrows away is how you cope? Uh, Chris, do me a favor and don't listen to my sister."

Chris raised an eyebrow, but grinned, "No problem man."

Kuro glared at her brother before snatching his own drink from him and throwing it down her throat. Bao glared back, growling slightly.

Kuro raised an eyebrow, but did nothing else.

"Hey Bao." Aguma tapped the younger on the shoulder, thanking his lucky stars the glare Bao was shooting as his sister wasn't directed to him, "Think we go home now? We can all meet up tomorrow."

"Yeah sure." Bao sighed, standing and stretching.

Kuro noticed the way Aguma's eyes roved hungrily over Bao's body, and she had to hide a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kuro said, sounding slightly sad, "Aguma, take care of him, yeah?"

The two had already disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

Kuro was sitting in a booth at _The Club_, when Bao walked in, looking slightly ruffled. But Kuro didn't notice, for she was too occupied in scrawling some words over a piece of paper of her notebook.

Bao slid into the opposite booth, watching her hand move, "Kuro."

No response.

"Kuro..."

Still, nothing.

"Kuro!" Bao snatched the pencil away from his sister, making her look up sharply, gold eyes flashing in anger. They quickly softened when she saw who it was.

"Bao? How long have you been sitting there?"

"A few minutes. Whatcha doing?"

"I _was_ working on a song..." Kuro scowled.

Bao handed the pen back, asking, "What's the song?"

"I was gonna give it to Da Xiang. I want to call it '_Down_'." Kuro frowned, hands flying over the paper as she marked out a line, and replaced it with _Until I'm six feet under._

Bao watched all of this, before saying, "Could I read it when you're done?"

Kuro looked up, startled, "Wha-?"

"I said, could I read it when you're done?" Bao repeated, his gold eyes shining with curiousity.

"Um... yeah, I guess." Kuro frowned, sipping her black coffee.

Bao smiled too, and Kuro couldn't help but mirror him.

Maybe... maybe there was still a little luck to be able to fix a broken relationship.

* * *

**The song mentioned in this chapter is 'Down' by Thousand Foot Krutch. I just LOVE that band. The full song will be making a full appearance in one of the upcoming chapters. Anyways... review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bao slowly woke up to the feeling of someone trailing feather light touches down his spine. He moaned softly, and arched into the touch, earning a chuckle from the brunette above him. Bao pulled his head out from under the pillows, glaring half- heartedly at Aguma.

"You do know tonight is the Rock Music Awards, right?" Bao asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes." Aguma continued with his touches.

"And unfortunetly for you, I don't want to be limping all over the stage tonight, when I perform." Bao' eyes hardened, just slightly.

Aguma's purple eyes gleamed wickedly, "Yes. But who said anything about not getting a damn good blowjob?"

Bao yelped in surprise, then moaned in pleasure as Aguma's hand snuck into his boxers, "Damn you!"

Aguma's smirk widened, "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

* * *

Bao jumped slightly, shaking his arms out as he heard the announcer talking. It had finally come down to this- his big performance on live air, and in front of millions of people.

"_Stop being so nervous._" Da Xiang's voice crackled through the earbud in Bao's ear, "_Know what song you're singing?_"

"One that the band and I have been doing behind your back." Bao smirked when Da Xiang didn't answer. Instead, he pulled the bud out of his ear, and mounted the rising platform as the announcer came loud and clear over the speakers.

"And now, with five nominations, one of them being Entertainer of the Year, give it up for the Blackheart Crosses!"

Bao grinned as the platform rose, and he immeadiatly started singing.

_**I don't want to maintain, insane, get it up**_  
_**You always play the blame game, no shame, had enough**_  
_**I don't wanna maintain, insane, get it up**_  
_**You always play the blame game, no shame, had enough**_

The stage lit up, two spotlights on him, and the other three on the band members, who were grinned at Bao, before concentrating back on the music. Bao walked down the stairs in front of him, smirking as the rest of song flowed out of him like a river.

_**Fresher,**_  
_**Like it's the 1st semester**_  
_**Rock it like Queen when I'm under pressure**_  
_**While the rest of these cats, all siesta**_  
_**Get loose like change when its on your dresser**_  
_**BOOM**_  
_**Here comes the real volume**_  
_**Had enough to wake up and shake this tomb**_  
_**I can act like skate decks in concrete rooms**_  
_**We're about to face what makes this move**_

Bao started the chorus, having reached the last five steps, and simply jumped down, walking across the stage.

_**People used to tell me that I'm on my own**_  
_**They said I'd never make a difference on this microphone**_  
_**'Cause there's a million other people who can sing this song**_  
_**I said "Well, thanks for the push" 'cause you all were wrong**_

_**You wanna try to take me under**_  
_**I'll never bow till I'm six feet under**_  
_**Listen to the sound of rolling thunder**_  
_**You can't break me**_  
_**You'll never take me down**_

Bao grinned as the music started become louder, having come to the end of stage, where he quickly saw his sister grinning at him, nodding her head to the beat of the music.

_**Explosion**_  
_**Take it like rust corrosion**_  
_**When it goes in GOOSH like you bust a nose in**_  
_**Competitors**_  
_**I was born to set it off**_  
_**They wrapped me in cloth**_  
_**I grabbed a mic and went on tour**_  
_**Smash it**_  
_**Back in school I was a hazard**_  
_**Cause I never saw the glass,**_  
_**Man, I just looked past it**_  
_**Had a passion that burned like battery acid**_  
_**Peter Parker, bit by some radioactive**_

Bao lowered his voice, the sound becoming electronic as he sang the line.

_**(Shake this place in)**_

_**People used to tell me that I'm on my own**_  
_**They said I'd never make a difference on this microphone**_  
_**'Cause there's a million other people who can sing this song**_  
_**I said "Well, thanks for the push" 'cause you all were wrong**_

_**Let's go**_

_**You wanna try to take me under**_  
_**I'll never bow till I'm six feet under**_  
_**Listen to the sound of rolling thunder**_  
_**You can't break me**_  
_**You'll never take me down**_

Bao had by now moved to the main microphone stand, where the two guitarists- and two of his friends- Nero Konzern and Ryuto Katashi stood, as the three sang the bridge.

_**If you wanna rise up start with me**_  
_**If you wanna stand up here's one for free**_  
_**If you wanna rise up start with me**_  
_**If you wanna stand up here's one for free**_  
_**If you wanna rise up start with me**_  
_**If you wanna stand up here's one for free**_  
_**(Feel the movement, feel the pressure)**_  
_**If you wanna rise up start with me**_  
_**If you wanna stand up here's one for free**_  
_**(Feel the movement, feel the pressure)**_  
_**(Feel the movement, feel the pressure)**_

The crowd's screams of awe and amazement became louder as the three all sang together. Bao started towards the stairs at the back of stage, walking up them backwards as he finished the song with the chorus.

**_You wanna try to take me under_**  
**_I'll never bow till I'm six feet under_**  
**_Listen to the sound of rolling thunder_**  
**_You can't break me_**  
**_You'll never take me down_**

**_You wanna try to take me under_**  
**_I'll never bow till I'm six feet under_**  
**_Listen to the sound of rolling thunder_**  
**_You can't break me_**  
**_You'll never take me down_**

On the last note, Bao smirked, and backflipped off the stage, just as the whole floor went dark.

* * *

"That was so_ freaking awesome_ dude!" Chao Xin exclaimed as Bao made his way backstage, "When the hell did you write that song?!"

"Who wrote it?" Da Xiang cocked his head.

"How'd you practice without everyone knowing?" Aguma frowned.

"Woah, woah, woah! One at a time!" Bao laughed as he pulled his suit jacket back on, "Kuro wrote it in her spare time, and practiced over _Guitar Hero._ Nero rigged it up, so yeah... Whenever you thought I was just playing along, we were really practicing."

All three looked at the redhead in shock, "Kuro wrote it?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Where is she now?" Da Xiang narrowed his eyes.

"In the crowd somewhere. I saw her in the front row when I was performing."

Da Xiang was out the door in no time.

* * *

"And now... for Entertainer of the Year..." The announcer began, pulling open the envelope, "The Blackheart Crosses!"

Bao blinked, shocked, as Nero Konzern, Kakeru Tatgami, and Ryuto Katashi all stood up, before grabbing his arms and dragging him on stage. Nero only too gladly too his award, while Ryuto and Kakeru took thier's politely, and Bao in shock.

"Okay, first, this is completely unexpected," Kakeru shoved Nero away from the microphone before he could brag, "We've only been a band now for about a year, and we didn't think we would be this big of a success so fast. But we definetly have our manager, Da Xiang Wang, to thank, and our exceptional lead singer, Bao Blackheart. Dude, you wanna say anything?"

Ryuto dragged the redhead to the mic, and Bao glared at him, before saying, "Well, Kakeru pretty much spoke the truth, but in all honesty, I really have to thank my friends and sister for this. They've all been there to support us, I don't think we could've done this without their help. And, of course, all of the amazing fans. Thank you all!"

Bao stepped away from the microphone as the group of four all made their way backstage, each still in awe over the events of the night.

* * *

**All rights to the song go to Thousand Foot Krutch... I'm still working on my own.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kuro wrapped her arms around her little brother, smiling softly.

"Good job, little bro. I knew you could do it. And you did." Kuro said into Bao's ear, "Congrats."

Bao smiled and hugged his sister back, before pulling away.

"Thanks sis." Bao smiled.

"No problem. Now, I think Aguma's getting jealous with all the attention you're getting from me, so I'll let him give you the best congratulation gift you can get." Kuro smirked, knowingly.

Bao rolled his eyes, and punched his sister playfully in the shoulder, but walked over to Aguma, putting a playful sway in his hips. When he reached the glaring brunette, he was grabbed around the waist and pulled flush against the muscular body of his boyfriend, and a set of lips searing over his. An electrical jolt passed through his body as he wrapped his arms around the elder's neck, groaning softly.

"Okay you two, get a room." Chao Xin's voice cut through the moment, making the two break apart and turn to look at the brunette and Da Xiang standing not but five feet away.

Their hands were linked together.

Bao's jaw dropped as he blinked several times, gaping.

"What?" Chao Xin cocked his head.

"W- when d- did you two get together?! I thought you were best friends and nothing else!" Bao exclaimed.

Chao Xin blinked, "Oh. Been together for about a week and a half now."

"And... you didn't tell me... why?"

"You had too much on your mind with the Awards, your relationship, and Kuro." Da Xiang spoke up, "Plus, you were the one always dropping not- so- subtle hints for us to get together anyways, so..." Da Xiang trailed off with a shrug.

Bao sighed, "Good point."

An idea suddenly struck- one that would help him get back at all of the little jabs Chao Xin had thrown at him before.

"So..." Bao smirked, hiding behind Aguma just in case, "Who tops in your relationship and how good is he?"

Both boys blinked. Aguma coughed, covering a laugh. Kuro snickered quietly from the background.

Then...

"I top, and if you ask that again, I swear to god, you won't be alive long enough to say 'Aguma'." Chao Xin growled, glaring at Bao with darkening eyes.

Beside him, Da Xiang stared at him, blinking in what seemed to be shock. But he didn't say anything.

Bao simply smirked, "Oh, I get it. You haven't taken my advice yet and haven't screwed each other yet, huh?"

Chaos followed.

* * *

Chao Xin stormed over to the couch, mumbling under his breath while rubbing his sore forearm- from where he had tried to punch Bao in the face and been stopped by the lightning fast reflexes of Kuro- who had been on the otherside of the room when the event happened!

Da Xiang watched, following after him through the door as the elder plopped down on the couch and glared at the ceiling. Smirking to himself, he gently shut the front door, locking it, before making his way to the kitchen and grabbing two wine glasses from the shelves, and pulling out a bottle of the sweet red wine. He walked back into the living room, setting the items on the coffe table and watching as Chao Xin brought his gaze down from the ceiling, looking on intently as Da Xiang poured the two of them a glass of the red wine.

"You're too good to me." Chao Xin sighed, taking the glass offered to him.

Da Xiang smirked, "You think so, huh?"

Chao Xin nodded, leaning his head back over the couch. He was just starting to relax when something brushed against the pulse point in his neck and bit down. Chao Xin gasped, eyes snapping open as he turned to meet Da Xiang's mishcievious gaze.

"That hurt..." Chao Xin pouted, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry. But I said your name several times and you didn't respond." Da Xiang said.

"But you didn't need to bite me..." Chao Xin muttered.

Da Xiang smirked, and leaned forward, "Didn't I?"

Chao Xin's breath hitched as the other crawled over into his lap, straddling his legs and hips and facing him.

Lips met in a searing hot kiss, tounges dancing in a battle for dominance. Hands roamed over each other's bodies, making muscles quiver in anticipation.

When the need for air became too much, the two pulled back, Chao Xin trailing his lips down over Da Xiang's neck, murmuring, "What do you say... we move this to the bedroom?"

He recieved a low groan in reply, and that was all that was needed before the brunette whisked the two of them down the hallway and to the bedroom.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Kuro asked her brother as she noticed him rubbing his wrist for what seemed to be the fiftieth time.

"Just sore." Bao grumbled as he fell on to the couch.

Aguma and Kuro looked at each other, Kuro mouthing, "First Aid Kit?"

Aguma jerked his chin towards a closet in the hallway and Kuro moved to door, searching through the closet.

Aguma moved over to the couch, watching Bao with wary eyes. Bao looked up, and when Aguma sat down, shifted to where he was leaning his head on the brunette's shoulder.

Kuro walked back in at that moment, gauze and brace in hand, as well as some Asprin.

"Let me see that hand." Kuro ordered, crouching on the floor.

"Fine." Bao rolled his eyes, and held his right hand out, watching as Kuro set her supplies aside and began to rub his arm from the elbow down. He hissed in pain when she rubbed the joint where his wrist was. Kuro eyed him for a moment, before pressing down on his palm. Bao wrenched out of her grip, glaring at her full force.

Kuro held her hands out in surrender, "Hey, okay. Here, all I need to do is bandage it and I'll stop."

Bao eyed her warily, before sighing, "Okay fine."

Kuro snatched up the gauze and quickly began wrapping her brother's wrist and palm in it, all the way to mid- forearm. She then wrestled the brace on, strapping it up tight, despite Bao's protests.

Aguma chuckled, "Who knew that Chao Xin would get mad enough to try and break an arm?"

"Well he ticked me off!" Bao muttered.

"You did it to him first!"

"I was getting back at him for all the little 'clever' comments he was throwing at us!"

"Now, take these-" Kuro handed Bao the two Asprin- "And whatever you do, don't put any pressure on that hand for the next two weeks. Aguma, I'm trusting you to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Aguma grinned, "Not a problem."

"Are you crazy?!" Bao exclaimed, "I have a show next Saturday!"

"Well then, rest." Kuro stood, and walked out the door, leaving it at that.

* * *

The following Wendsday, a knock on the door resounded through apartment, followed by a woman's voice calling, "Bao, Aguma, let me in!"

"Why does it always have to be my sister?" Bao mumbled, standing and opening the door to reveal his sister in the doorway, her notebook in hand.

"I wrote a new song. Showed it to Da Xiang, and he loved it. Now it needs to pass your expectations." Kuro said, walking into through the doorway.

"Sure, come on in!" Bao said sarcastically, shutting the door behind her.

"Think I will, thanks." Kuro shot back.

Bao huffed, rolling his eyes as he followed his sister into the living room.

"Where's Aguma?" Kuro frowned when she didn't see the brunette.

"In town." Bao said, plopping down on the couch and picking up the guitar leaning on the arm of said furniture.

Kuro eyed her brother as he strummed through some notes before he looked up and asked, "Well? The song?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Here." Kuro flipped to a page of her notebook, and handed it to her brother, "It's kinda a slow song, but with the right intruments, it'll be qualified as rock."

Bao read over the lyrics, a scowl on his face. Kuro sighed inwardly, knowing he was about to throw it out the window.

Then, to the woman's surprise, he started to strum the strings of the guitar in his lap and began to sing.

Kuro watched and listened, becoming entranced by her brother's voice. He was putting his heart into the lyrics, and she had to smile a little.

* * *

"What's on the playlist tonight red?" Aguma asked as he held Bao in his arms, watching him flip through the list.

"A couple of new songs and some familiar ones." Bao murmured, snapping the book shut and standing.

Aguma watched as Bao moved over to the full length mirror, pulling on his black leather jacket over the dark purple long sleeved shirt that had holes on the elbows. He had on a pair of black jeans with his regular combat boots. He had silver chains that wrapped around his waist and dangled down to his knees.

"Hey, Bao?" Da Xiang poked his head into the dressing room, "They're ready for you."

"Go get 'em dude." Chao Xin appeared above and behind Da Xiang, grinning widely as he ignored the growl from the black and gold man he was shoving around.

Bao chuckled at the scene, "Thanks man."

And then, Bao walked out.


End file.
